Perfection
by kumori.no.hi
Summary: ::YAOI::   For Lavi, the perfectionist, even his dreams must be flawless... Lucky.  Oneshot.


**Perfection**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Warning**: Yaoi, graphic, boyXboy, etc.

NOTE: This isn't my usual style of writing, and so I really don't know how it turned out. Writing this was... sort of weird. 0.o

* * *

Lavi Bookman is a perfectionist.

Everything he does _must_ be impeccable: the way he walks, the way he talks, how he dresses, what he eats – the whole works. In a way, it's expected of him, being a Bookman and all.

Which is why even his dreams must be perfect.

**. . . .**

Lavi's single green eye glances upward. Bronzed skin greets him, silky and smooth.

The redhead is naked, lying atop soft bedsheets, the body of his lover above him. He faces the chiseled planes of a tan chest, and a quick look downward shows rock-hard abs and a small trail of curly black hairs.

Lavi's wrist are tied up – no, _handcuffed_ against the side of the bed, and he has to strain to look up. He cranes his neck back, but to no avail – his lover's face is encased in shadow. Lavi pouts, momentarily disheartened, but quickly changes to a smirk. Everything has to be perfect, even his lover. So his lover's face must be perfect, he reasons. And Lavi is satisfied.

He turns his attention to his bronze beauty, whose hands seen to have a mind of their own. Slim, tapered fingers – like a pianist's, Lavi notes – run across Lavi's bare chest, making him shiver. Suddenly Lavi feels a hard pinch and gasps, back arching from the sensation. His lover alternates between pinching and rubbing his right nipple, and Lavi mewls with pleasure. He feels a deep heat in his groin, and knows he is already hard with arousal.

The ministrations stop.

Lavi frowns at the loss of contact and opens his mouth, about to say something, before his lips are attacked in a fierce kiss, his lover taking advantage of the redhead's momentary shock to plunge a tongue into the other's mouth.

Lavi's eyes widen, and then he retaliates, thrusting his own tongue against the wet muscle invading his mouth. His lover tastes like cool mint, with just a hint of the finest brandy. Lavi takes in the flavor like an addiction, convinced he could live like this forever.

Eventually he is dominated, surrendering as his lover gives his left nub a hard twist.

Now Lavi is sweating, skin shiny and sticky. Drops of precum are forming at the head of his cock, hesitating tremulously at the tip before rolling down. Wild strands of red hair are plastered against the side of his face. The soft lips of his lover are traveling – from his cheek to his forehead, nose to ear, along the jawline and down!– down to his collarbone.

His lover licks a slow, sultry, wet trail across Lavi's chest, pausing only to suck briefly at pink, hardened nipples.

Lavi, his mouth red and slightly swollen, is gasping again.

The hands return, and this time they are tracing light patterns on his stomach, circling lower, and lower, and lower still…

Fingertips reach the inside of his thighs, and backtrack up the redhead's body. Taunting digits play with curly red pubic hair before a strong hand grips his already weeping cock, eliciting a throaty moan.

The grip is firm but not overly tight, as the lover's hand strokes Lavi leisurely. Lavi's erection, slick with precum, needs no further lubrication, and the redhead welcomes the hot friction, unconsciously bucking his hips up with each stroke. Another hand has found its way to Lavi's scrotum, and teases his balls, massaging them, rolling them in a tanned palm.

Lavi is unprepared for the wet heat that suddenly engulfs the whole of his member. His yell of surprise quickly turns into yet another wanton moan as his lover's tongue skillfully traces the throbbing vein of his dick.

His lover's head bobs up and down, and Lavi feels the heat coiling. His balls tighten and he is just about to come–

–but his lover pulls away at the last second, not allowing the redhead to climax.

This is his lover's second rebuttal, and Lavi is irritated. He attempts to speak his mind with a sharp "What d'you think you're –!" but finds his mouth smothered yet again.

The kiss is different this time, more passionate. Lavi can taste his own salty precum, along with mint and brandy that assault his senses, on his lover's lips, tongue, inside his mouth. Lavi's satisfied sigh is fueled with lust.

"_Like that, don't you now_." It is a statement rather than a question. The lover's voice, a low baritone, flows smoother than the best Cognac, and the seductive tone is a swift brush of velvet upon Lavi's ear.

All the redhead can do is give a pleasured moan in agreement.

The lover kisses Lavi again, slow and full of emotion. Lavi is almost too overwhelmed to notice the slight intrusion of a finger, but fidgets a bit when a second joins, scissoring. A third digit is added to the mix, and Lavi pouts adorably at the uncomfortable sensation, wishing his lover would go faster.

The fingers twist every which way, searching, and when Lavi's licentious groans grow heavy, the lover knows he has found the treasure.

The three digits tease the little bundle of nerves inside Lavi, making the redhead lift his smooth, pale ass only to slam it back down again, impaling himself on his lover's hand. This goes on for a while, Lavi getting handfucked, before his penis is once again gripped.

Lavi stills as he senses his lover positioning himself in front of Lavi's hole. With nary a warning, the lover pushes in.

Lavi's eyes widen as he feels the length and girth of his lover. The cock inside him slowly moves in and out, letting Lavi acclimate to something _much_ larger than three fingers. The angle of the thrusts change until that special spot is found again, and then Lavi's lover is pounding into him with abandon. The pace is rocketing; Lavi can feel the mattress vibrating beneath him with each plunge.

But it feels good, oh-so-good.

His lover fucks him in a frenzy, one hand braced against the shaking bedframe, the other pumping Lavi's cock in time with the thrusts. The redhead, through his own hazy bliss, admires the way his lover's perfect body moves above him, muscles rippling attractively, clenching and unclenching.

Before long, the pleasure reaches a high, and Lavi lets loose a primal roar. Violent jets of come shoot out his dick, splattering his torso and splashing onto his flushed face. At the same time, he feels his lover climaxing inside his body, hot seed filling him to the brim.

Lavi is breathing heavily now, tongue swiping the corner of his mouth at a drop of come. His lover exhales mightily, the sound coming out as both smug and pleased. His back straightens and he slides himself out of Lavi, penis wet and red from sex.

Semen drips out Lavi's asshole, and Lavi knows what a sight he must be. Hot and flushed and sweaty, wrists cuffed and legs spread wide open, invitingly, with come all over his body. He knows he must look quite the promiscuous wanton whore, and he doesn't care.

There is a slight _clink!_ as the handcuffs spring open – Lavi didn't even see his lover unlock them – and immediately the redhead whirls around, post-sex fatigue forgotten, eager to finally see his lover's perfect face. But all Lavi can catch a glimpse of is a head of curly black hair before –

**. . . .**

Lavi's single green eye glances upward. He is lying atop his own silk sheets in his own bed. The front of his black boxers is stained, the whole of his body sticky with a sheen of cold sweat.

Lavi is irritated. He is a perfectionist; thus his dreams must be perfect. Yet this dream tonight was not perfect. He did not see the face of the gorgeous body who fucked him magnificently. And so Lavi is irritated.

With a huff, the redhead gingerly raises himself off the bed, wincing when he feels the cooling semen between his legs. He rushes to the bathroom, more than ready to take a morning shower, grumbling all the way.

Perhaps he will see his lover's beautiful– for it simply _must_ be beautiful – face next time, he reasons. And Lavi is satisfied. The shower turns on, and Lavi is quick to forget his lovely dream in favor of the steamy water raining comfortably on his skin.

And from the shadows, a Noah smiles.

* * *

A/N: I say this is a Lucky fic, and yet I don't mention Tyki's name once. Hehehehe...

This oneshot is dedicated to my wonderful Kami-sama who absolutely adores Tyki... (I don't quite know why, since I'm a hardcore Kanda fan :3) ... So here: KAMAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D


End file.
